The Evil Foursquare Crossover of D00M 1one
by Lady LeBeau
Summary: Morgoth’s war over the Silmarils isn’t going very well. However, his newfound girlfriend Morgan le Fay has an idea: summon superhuman warriors from other dimensions to lead their army of orcs, and summon two Mary Sues to keep them in line. However, th


Title: The Evil Foursquare Crossover of D00M!!!!!11oneoneone

Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and excessive glomping

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters, except for the two Mary Sues. Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, LOTR, The Silmarillion, and all related characters and locations belong to the great JRR Tolkien, Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy belongs to Eurocon Developments (does that mean we have to give them back?!?!), Morgan le Fay doesn't belong to anyone in particular, and Hathor belongs to whoever created _Stargate_. We only own Valkyrie and Nikoni...tear All the rest we're just borrowing for the purposes of this fanfic, and will give back after we're done, only slightly damaged. U Also, there is a line from my friend the kingmaker's excellent fanfics "On the Wings of the Storm" and "To the Halls of Mandos in a Backpack" in this chapter. Go read them; they are good.

Summary: Morgoth's war over the Silmarils isn't going very well. However, his newfound girlfriend Morgan le Fay has an idea: summon superhuman warriors from other dimensions to lead their army of orcs, and summon two Mary Sues to keep them in line. However, things don't go exactly as planned...at all...

Authoresses' Note: This is a LOTR, Arthurian legends, Inu-Yasha, and Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy crossover. There is also a Stargate reference in this chapter. Hathor is an evil character in it, who has this chemical that prays on men's hormones, making them do whatever she wants. (She's also stunningly beautiful.) That's why we picked her to be the MS goddess, because she's really an alien who posed as the Egyptian goddess Hathor a loooong time ago.

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, actually, not much darker than it usually was, and it wasn't exactly raining, but the wind was blowing pretty hard, and it was pretty gloomy, and had the _feel_ of a dark and stormy night, even though it wasn't even damp. Anyways, it was a night for plots and evil plans, conspiracies and destruction, and on that night, Morgoth, most powerful of the Valar and the scourge of Middle Earth, was doing exactly that.

He sat glumly on his throne, his heavy iron crown set with two of the three Silmarils, great jewels that shone with the light of the Trees of the sun and moon in Valinor. Despite this, he refused to be content until he had all three. There was one complication: the family of Fëanor, those bloody Elves who had created the jewels, wanted them back for some strange reason, and were fighting a war over it, which wasn't going very well for our favorite Dark Lord. The orcs that his army consisted of were proving to be very cowardly, and couldn't even fight at all during the day, which was a major setback.

In fact, the only good thing about this war was this: he finally had a girlfriend! Morgan le Fay, dimensional drifter, had somehow found her way into his reality. She disliked the Valar intensely, and Túrin reminded her far too much of Arthur, so she joined up with him. Currently, she was poring over maps, charts, and abacus, and some strange instruments Morgoth wasn't familiar with, assessing their situation. Finally, she turned around with a sigh.

"Not good, Morgoth. We're losing, and losing badly," she bluntly stated.

Morgoth frowned. "I'm aware of that, Morgan. If you have any bright ideas, now would be the time to share them."

Morgan's face slowly split into an evil smirk. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a bright idea, one that will likely win the was for us."

Morgoth grinned. He leaned back, steepled his fingers, and said, "Eeeeeexcellent."

Morgan sighed. She did not share her boyfriend's love of B-movies, but could tolerate it.

"Well?" Morgoth asked after a moment. "What's your idea?"

Morgan smiled. "It's simple. We summon two superhuman warriors from other dimensions to lead our armies. Since they're heroes in their own worlds, they have the common sense that our minions lack."

"Sounds great, but how are we going to do it?"

"Tch, tch, tch. You forget that I'm a drifter. I can go through dimensions. I'll summon them."

"Good." Morgoth pondered the plan, searching for any of those tell-tale flaws that so often riddled his diabolical schemes. "But if they're heroes, how do we know they'll be on our side?" he protested.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Hathor!" Morgan called into the magic mirror. "Hathor, I need your help!"

A face appeared in the mirror. It was stunningly beautiful, ivory skin framed by red hair and green eyes. She was Hathor, Goddess of all Mary Sues.

"Yes?" she replied in an unrealistically melodious voice.

Morgan smiled at her old friend. "Hathor, could you lend me two of your Sues? Morgoth and I intend to summon two bishounen-warriors from other dimensions, and I'd like to borrow the Sues to keep them in line.

Hathor thought. "Who do you plan to summon?"

"An RPG demigod and a half-demon from an anime."

"Ah." Hathor's face broke into a smile. "In that case, I'm sure I can find two volunteers."

"You have my thanks, friend," Morgan said as the mirror went blank. "Heh heh heh...everything is going according to plan," she murmured to herself. "Muahahahahahahaha!!!"

* * *

Well, that's the Prologue! I highly doubt that any readers will know about all the fandoms, but the characters' background info will be given, don't worry. You don't have to review, because we're writing this mainly for our own amusement, but comments and criticism are appreciated. Kay?


End file.
